Wolfs and Dragons
by Shayran16
Summary: This is a chapter in the middle of my VERY long story XD it just hit me and i had to write it, and then i thought that i would like some comments on my writing seeing as this aren't my first-language. I hope you all like it and don't worry their will be more, i believe i'll remove this story when i start to put the rest up Well anyway i'm a huge SanxSan fan so happy reading XD


"Ser Jorah!" The voice swept through the room as he had stood to follow his Queen. He stiffened; it had been a command more than a question or a way to seek his attention. He turned and saw the red haired woman stare at him from the end of the long table. Her face was both stern and cold, and it showed no sign of the mild courtesies it had possessed but a moment past. The girl had the same look as her father had held the one time he had seen an execution performed by the Lord of Winterfell himself, he had been stern and without mercy, he did not remember of what the man had been accused for but his liege lords face at that time had given him many a nightmare since he had fled Westeros. Maybe the fear of the face and death had driven him to flee instead of facing the consequences as most Northenmen would.

He was suddenly filled with fear and his body was rooted the spot on which he stood. The woman stood and said "I'll have a word with you seeing as your Queen seems to have dimed the meeting _over,_ if it pleases _your Grace_!" the last part was more a mockery of his Queen if anything else. They had been butting the heads since they stepped into the same room, with their own opinions as of to how to arrange a battle. His own queen, Daenereys Stormborn, had decided to be her own war councilor at this meeting; she had been to many a battle and had grasped most of what she could in the art of war. Whereas the other supposed queen, Sansa Stark; the she-wolf and lady of Winterfell, never once had been in a real battle. At first Ser Jorah had thought that Daenereys would have an easy game of outwitting her counterpart, she spoke of how to maneuver and stir the enemies in different directions to win the battle. The Northen Lords had been amazed at her knowledge of war and battle strategies, until the young Queen had asked her if her dragons were used to cold weather or if she knew how to feed her men beyond the wall once they went there. As to the first question Daeneryes had been unyielding and said that they surely would be able to warm themselves with their fires, to the other she had said that she would bring boats and wagons from the reach with food a supplies. The red headed queen had then asked how long that would take and Daeneryes had answered that it would take a month or so seeing as they would need the supply in wagons once it arrived. The she-wolf had smiled and kept her silence as her lords had shouted and raged over the delay of the battle.

"The Queen commands you this is not an option, _Ser_!" Another woman had stood up; she was armored and wore the sigil of the Mormonts at her chest plate, and she looked even grimmer than the she-wolf. The _Ser_ had been spoken with disgust, and he hurt at the stare of hate that he received from his kin. He started to move forward, towards the Queen in the North.

"Whatever matters you wish to speak with my sworn sword can be spoken here!" It was Daeneryes voice and she seemed determined not to lose this struggle. "You chose the wrong fight, your Grace!" this time the voice was not cold but it was still filled with authority. "What I have to discuss with Ser Jorah will hurt both him and those it concern more if it's to be spoken for all to hear," he shuttered at the Stark woman's words, and he got a hint of what it might be. Daeneryes seemed to struggle, as she did not know what it was that the other Queen hinted at. Suddenly the woman in the armor, pushed out her chair and moved to stand in front of him, it hurt to look her in the eye but he made himself meet her gaze, the hate was clear and the rage as well but nothing happened.

"Quit the staring contest you buggering fools! And the rest of you lot get out of here, can't you take a hint when you are given one!" the bark was loud, and it seemed that everyone was startled his cousin turn to look behind her look for the one how so brutishly had shouted at just about everyone in the room.


End file.
